eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4.7
'''A New Darkness (Part 2) '''is the seventh and last chapter of Season 4 and the twenty-fourth chapter of ēlDLIVE. Summary Everyone at the meeting hall is shocked at seeing Dr. Love's arm fall off. Dr. Love explains that he had to pay a price for his rejuvenation. When it seems that his foot is about to fall off as well, he is dismissed, while the audience was angry at not seeing what they wanted and demanded to know who called him to come here. That person, Senior Commissioner Bunyu, gulps nervously. Outside, Laine tries to call for a medical squad but Dr. Love stops him by revealing that it was all a trick. He faked his arm falling out so that no one will have any more interest in his research. He had not wanted to come in the first place, but Bunyu was so desperate for him to come that he promised to give him anything, and he asked for Misuzu's hairpin, which was stored in the evidence warehouse and worn by her during the period of time that she lost her memory of. Just then, a new bulletin appears over them, announcing the assassination of Demille's boss and executives by unknown suspects. Dr. Love remembers that Chuuta's friend Gucchi was one of their members, and Laine believes that he must be one of their executives. On the planet Fuller, Gucchi stands injured, his spaceship wrecked and his crew dead. The culprits stand in front of him, mocking their deaths. Their leader, a man named King, tells them to stop talking. A man with long blond hair asks Gucchi if he has any last words. Gucchi says that they are not people from the él civilization, and the blond person confirms this, saying that not even Mothers is a threat to them. He asks them what are they trying to do by destroying Demille, and King replies that they are looking for chaos and direct knowledge. They want to get knowledge of the planet Gryphis and the imperial city Guiches, which are the places where Dolugh was created. They tell him that they won't interrogate him here because since all of Demille's members have a recorder embedded within them, they could just go to Demille's HQ and find the information there. Gucchi responds to this by stabbing himself, thus destroying the recorder. He then begins to speak an unknown code into the recorder, sending a message to Chuuta. While he does this, he tells Chuuta in his head that by the time this message reaches him, a lot of time should have passed, but it should be a big help one day. He then apologizes to his childhood friends for not making it to their reunion, before blowing himself up, to the shock of the mysterious group. Meanwhile at the station, Chuuta is looking through the files on the memory key before getting a strange premonition. Dolugh asks him what's wrong, but he doesn't know. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters